nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Game Lord
A warm welcome in Lovely Lovia! If you have questions of any kind, feel free to ask! 10:33, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :I see you are a good and ambitious worker :-) That's great! If you have questions about what you can do, please, ask us. We will be glad to help you out. 18:13, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :: I'll try to make myself part of the community . In wiki (i.e. non-Lovian) issues, I have to say that I'm more of a technical editor, but I try to add content when I can, and this seems like a very interesting place. Back to Lovia: Thank you, Sire, I'll try to make Lovia a better place. |Wikination= - Charles Walkertalk | - Game Lordtalk }} 18:17, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::: I can see you are very experienced in wiki editing, and I am sure your skills will be appreciated here. Buying a house in Pines NH sure was a good decision of you, it's a nice city to live in. Greetings, 18:19, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for everything :-) Cléo 12:55, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Citizen Hi, as you are here for more tha four days, and as you have made more than 50 useful edits, you have the right to become a citizen, which has many benefits, described on that page. We just need to know two things: * Gender: male/female * Full name: first name, surname and maybe middle name(s) as well. Thanks, 17:01, 30 May 2008 (UTC) : Alright then. Thanks! My gender and full name is already on my userpage though Charles WalkerPost 18:44, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :: There was some trouble today Pierlot McCrooke 18:45, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::What kind of trouble? Charles WalkerPost 18:47, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::: On this page there was some trouble Pierlot McCrooke 18:49, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for adding these tabs to the forum pages! 06:48, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Lovia Wir sind nicht akzeptiert hier in Lovia weil wir deutsch sind. Sven Plemming 14:08, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Wer behauptet denn so etwas ? ¿Lars Washington? 14:12, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sie und anderen Leute in Lovia. Sven Plemming 14:15, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::: Der einzige der denkt dass er nicht akzeptiert wird, ist du, Sven. Als ich zu Lovia kam, würde ich warmherzlich von DimiTalen begrüßt, und seitdem hat keine gesagt dass ich hier nicht wilkommen bin. Ich persönlich finde Lovia ein schönes Land. Dass DimiTalen im Moment nicht immer zur verfügung steht kann ich verstehen, denn ich selbst habe nächste Woche tests. Charles WalkerPost 17:07, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::: Zum beispiel: Auf meiner Diskussion Seite: ::::*''A warm welcome in Lovely Lovia!'' - Dimitalen ::::*''I see you are a good and ambitious worker :-) That's great!'' - DimiTalen ::::*''I am sure your skills will be appreciated here.'' - DimiTalen ::::*''Thanks for everything :-)'' - Cléo ::::*''Thanks for adding these tabs to the forum pages!'' - DimiTalen ::::Ist das nicht genug? Ich habe weitere Beispiele wenn du sie haben willst. Charles WalkerPost 17:13, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Danke schön Mr Walker. I hope you (Mr Plemming) don't feel to bad about this situation. 17:15, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Sven, ich denke dass du vielleicht nicht so gut Englisch kannst sprechen. Du müsst vielleicht Deutsch oder Niederländisch auf Diskussion Seite reden. Alles kann übersetzt worden durch jemanden als das nötig ist. Dann versteht man dich besser. --OWTB 17:14, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Ok. This is the last time ever that I have written in German. It's completely broken :D (like my English) Ich wähle Deutsch dieses Jahr ab!!! --OWTB 17:21, 9 June 2008 (UTC) SPREKSTE PFÄLZISCH??? Makfob 18:53, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Finnish It's a beautiful language, but very difficult. I find the 4 cases in German already a hell, but Finnish has got over 15 cases... --OWTB 07:05, 15 June 2008 (UTC) I agree on the fact. We are not outsiders. We must unite. Viva Germania! Sven Plemming 18:26, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Einsamkeit und Recht und Freiheit für das Deutsche Vaterland :Charles WalkerPost 18:44, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ich seh'. Sven Plemming 18:46, 16 June 2008 (UTC) German Wikination Hi, i has seen you here and i see you are German. Have you interests in a German wiki nation? Let me know Tahrim Veltman 18:24, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Citizen News IV |} : 14:26, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Forum:Federal elections Liberal Democrats. Want to become a candidate? --Bucurestean 18:51, December 14, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:42, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Citizen News VI |} : 07:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Elections Hey, resident of the State of Kings. As you know, the battle in the elections are started. I, Jhon Lewis of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, will fight against the liberal politician William Krosby. Here you will find my views and visit the CCPL Day! I hope I get your vote and Kings will be the way you want. Wabba The I (talk) 12:20, October 3, 2012 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 1''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 12:53, February 17, 2017 (UTC)